Ellie Capri Hayden
Ellie Capri Hayden (b. 31 August 2013) is a first-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gryffindor Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Backstory= Ellie was found among the rubble of a small town. The carnage was quite traumatic, even for the emergency crews that responded. The cause of the little towns destruction was never determined, and it was quietly covered up in the media, by the Government. Ellie was one of three survivors, and the youngest. She refused to talk about what happened or what she saw, and generally does not say much. She was placed in a children's home, in London. She spent five years there, quietly going through classes, and being overlooked, for the most part. Her experience has left her a lot worse off. She was treated as though she was a burden, being called worthless, or stupid, or even a freak. The other children, bigger than her, would take most of her food at meals, and the guardians would give out the few treats and pastries, to their favorites, so she never received any. On holidays, any gifts that were to go to her, were taken away and given to the Favorited students. So she withdrew even more, and now is very insecure and has very low self esteem. When being punished for not speaking to a therapist about what happened, she was placed in the "time out" room. The dark, and the enclosed space terrified her, after being trapped in the rubble of the ruins of her home, and she screamed, which coincided with the door being splintered, and the walls being buckled. The home was more than glad to be rid of her, after her "incident." Shipping her off to some school for other troublesome children, was a relief for them. So Ellie was removed, in the middle of the night, and arrived at the station, to be hustled aboard the train, without warning. Because she really did not understand what was happening to her, uniforms and other items were hurriedly selected for her, including old worn and faded uniforms, books that looked as dated as her clothes, and a tiny 6 inch wand, that the salesman was also glad to get rid of, since it sat in the box, unused, and unwanted, for decades. Since arriving, Ellie has not made any friends, being just another face in the crowd. She is still often over looked and ignored, but that is partially because she is rather good at hiding and being stealthy. She fears the professors, and the magic she is learning, because she is secretly terrified that she once used it to destroy her home town and kill her family, and later to blow up the "Time Out" room at the children's home. Because of this, she intentionally tries to downplay her abilities, making intentional mistakes to not draw attention to herself, and to convince anyone that looks into her situation, that she is not worth looking in on. She remembers very well what happened. Not so much the events that lead up to the destruction of her home town, but everything after, she remembers, and can't forget, no matter how hard she tries. She knows what it was like, waking up in the debris, seeing the smoke, and the fire, and hearing the screams of they hurt as they died and it seemed forever, she laid there, trapped in the rubble, and fearing she was going to die too. She remembers being placed in a children's home, and growing up with the administration there afraid of her. They treated her like a monster, and hated her. She was ignored, and abused, told how horrible she was, that shes stupid, or a freak or a monster. She didn't understand why, because she doesn't know if she did it or not but thinks she must have for people to hate her so. They tried to get through to her, but she didn't understand, and was afraid they just wanted her to admit what she did, because to do that, would make her life worthless, and unredeemable. It would be admitting she was wicked, and evil, and a monster, to be killed. When they tried to force her to speak to a therapist, she refused, throwing a tantrum. Then she was locked in the time out room with the light out, and it reminded her of being trapped in the rubble. She cried and pounded on the door and begged them to please let her out... and then she got angry... very angry... Again, she doesn't remember what happened exactly, but she remembers waking up and the door was blown to pieces and the walls were buckled and they were terrified of her. Soon after, she was shipped off to Hogwarts, and she was given only some old worn faded uniforms, several sizes too large, and an old wand that nobody would ever buy. Everything that she held onto, all the photos, and the little necklace she had, everything that was part of her old life, was gone. She was left with nothing but what exists in her mind, and that was images of monsters, like her. Now shes thrown into a world that is full of people that could possibly have done something like what she saw in her home town. Shes terrified that shes like that, a killer, and a monster, and a freak, like them. Shes afraid of herself, and in her dreams, she sees herself murdering everyone over and over until she screams waking up, sometimes having wet her bed. So she carries a lot of shame, and guilt and confusion, and can't understand it or relate to anyone. Being only 11, she isn't mature enough to understand it, and so she hides from people because she is afraid they will see in her, what everyone else so far has seen, and know shes a monster, and a killer, and they will throw her out too. Now she knows, she has nowhere else to go, and nobody will ever love her again. So she is very sad, and afraid, and constantly closing in on herself. =About Ellie= Appearance Ellie is a very petite girl. Malnurishment has left her growth stunted. She has long brown hair that may once have been shiny and beautiful, but now is barely maintained, and looks often either dry, or oily, and usually needs a good brushing. Her teeth are still crooked, because nobody ever thought to tend to them, so the little pink braces now just hold them in place, and are no longer helping at all. Ellie has large brown eyes. Often they are expressive, which can be disconcerting to some, because they do show a deep well of pain and fear she hides behind. Her skin is often covered in various bruises, though since coming to Hogwarts, she rarely get jostled around as much as before, and never actually slapped or hit like before. She often appears nervous, or timid. She tends to stutter and often will say what is expected, not what she means. So she can appear to be distracted, or at the least, on the verge of panic. Personality Ellie is a rather quiet girl, with deep running emotions. She prefers to follow others, and learn from them, and is very reluctant to make decisions. She has more than a respect for authority, one might say a fear of it. Magic does scare her, both because it is unknown to her, and because she fears she may have caused the destruction of her home, and hurt everyone. Whether she was or not is anyone's guess, and perhaps her time at school might help to unlock secrets, buried inside. Likes Ellie secretly loves chocolate. She has discovered she has a deep endless desire for chocolate. She also loves her little home made rag doll she named Raggy. She also loves butterflies. Fears Ellie is struggling with fears of adults, whom so far, have failed her. She fears older kids, whom have so far, abused her. She fears her own power, even though she has no idea what it may be. She fears pretty much everything, because so far, she has found nothing that has not resulted in hurting more. Possessions Wand: Acacia (She named Jinx) Jinx was originally given to a much more powerful, yet corrupt wizard, but the size of it was something he felt ashamed of. Once he was sufficiently powerful enough, he had a new, larger wand crafted, and gave Jinx up for charity, just to be rid of it. It was given to Ellie, again, just to be rid of it, and Ellie came to understand, like her, the wand was also unwanted and discarded. Ellie absolutely adores Jinx, and has no idea the kind of power it may wield. Jinx, may well appreciate that it is finally owned by someone that truly loves it and adores it and would never dream of parting ways with it. As far as Ellie is concerned, Jinx is "Ellie sized" and perfect. Ellie also has a diary, with butterflies on the cover, she hides under her bed. She also has a tiny little home made doll she keeps called Raggy. Recently she has been given a cauldron with a frog named Kermit, to care for, as well as a Snap Card of Gryffindor Tower. She really loves the few possessions she has, and treats them like sacred items. =Relationships= Friends She has met some of the other Gryffindors, and so far they seem very nice to her. She was assigned a mentor, named Ahreum Song. She is not sure what to make of this, and is afraid of her for now. Trust comes slowly in her world, so it could take some time. Ellie also met a house elf, that helps her change her wet bedding up, discretely, so none of the other kids find out. Her name is Mibsy, and Ellie has decided she will be her friend, if Mibsy will like that. An older girl, Jane Targaryen, has taken to caring for the young firstyear. Seeing that Ellie has trouble sleeping, and accidents, she stays up, sitting by her, as she falls asleep, soothing her until she gets past her nightmares. Jane is a true friend, giving up her time to help Ellie to not fear sleeping anymore, and to work through her fears. Juliet Rosewood, a Slytherin firstyear, has taken Ellie on as a sort of friend. Their relationship is an odd one, to be generous. How it will work out is anybodies guess, but Juliet may just rediscover an innocent soul and a gentleness that she has tried to leave behind, and ironically, Ellie may just save Juliet from the pain that's got her bottled up. Recently, Professor Cowley gave a little of his time, to get to know Ellie. He showed her a gentleness that she has not seen in adults, and worked with her, to help her see that it's OK to trust adults, and OK to trust other people again. She has adopted him, perhaps to his chagrin, as a surrogate father figure. She trusts him, and with luck, he may help her to get back to being the little girl trapped behind the nightmare. Idols Juliet Rosewood Professor Cowley Jane Targaryen Enemies In her mind, she has decided all adults are to be feared. She feels that most older kids should be feared too. While they do not qualify exactly as enemies, she views them as very much, potential enemies. =Miscellaneous= Rumor Has It Behind the Scenes If you need me, please IM me. If you want to RP, then by all means, IM me.Category:Gryffindors Category:Students